Dare the Naruto Dudes and Dudettes V2
by Shadow the Hedgehog 12
Summary: The title pretty much explains it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**SSJ 4 Duo M: Naruto You Wanna Be Disclaimer?  
Naruto: Sure. SSJ4 Duo M Doesn't Own Naruto or anything else mentioned.**

"Guys where are we?" Asked Sakura.

"I can tell you." Said Naruto.

"Where are we dobe?" Asked Sasuke.

"Another Dare Show." Said Naruto

"NOT AGAIN!" Said everyone But Naruto

Someone then rode off of the Crimson Dragon on a chopper; the person was on the chopper, not the Crimson Dragon.

"Yo! The name's Shadow, you guys can call me anything that starts with 'Shad'. Oh, and welcome to the dare show." Said Shadow who then laughed maniacally and Thunder and Lightning crashed in the background.

"Nice effects." Said Naruto.

"What Effects?" Asked Shadow.

"That's creepy." Said Oro-fag (I hate the dude, so sue me.).

"Says the Snake-obsessed Gay Pedophile. Well we have no dares right now but I want you guys to meet Logan Fudo." Said Shadow.

Someone, who they guessed to be Logan, then jumped off of Stardust Dragon on a chopper; Logan was on the chopper, not Stardust Dragon.

"Let the torture begin when we get dares." Said Logan.

"See ya then!" Said Shadow.

**SSJ4 Duo M: Well, here's the first chap of Dare the Naruto Dudes and Dudettes, oh, and now you have a choice between Truths or Dares. Oh, and you have to send me the dares via PMs.**


	2. The Dares Begin

**Toonami Tom Fan: *In Tom's voice* Welcome to chapter 2 of Dare the Naruto Dudes and Dudettes 2.0. We now have two dares and my OC Shadow will read the dares every chapter unless he's sick. And now, my OC Rogue will be the disclaimer.**

**Rogue: Toonami Tom Fan doesn't own anything in this story besides me, Shadow, Logan-nii-san, Goku, and Raven.**

* * *

Shadow entered the DtNDaD (Dare the Naruto Dudes and Dudettes) area.

"We have two dares. One from DarkPaladinmon and one from bukalay." Said Shadow.

"What are the dares?" Asked Naruto.

"Well, I'm gonna start with bukalay's dares." Said Shadow.

Shadow read the dares.

"Anko, have you ever had kids?" Asked Shadow.

"No, why?" Asked Anko.

"Because this guy is slightly sadistic." Said Shadow.

Shadow then got a rope, removed Naruto's shirt, and bound Naruto with the rope.

"What are you doing?" Asked Naruto.

"The dare says, 'I want...Naruto to be bound upside down, shirtless while bound I want...Naruto to be dipped in hot boiling water then ice cold water simultaneously, make sure that he is topless'." Said Shadow.

Shadow put the end of the rope on a crane and Logan brought out a tub of ice cold water and a tub of hot boiling water.

"Why me?" Asked Naruto before he was dumped in the hot water and then the cold water repeatedly.

-A half hour later-

Shadow unbound Naruto and snapped his fingers and Naruto was back to normal before he, Shadow, got weird looks from everyone else.

"The author of this gave me author powers. Now for dare 2. Shikamaru is gonna be bound shirtless over a roaring fire" Said Shadow before he did the same thing he did to Naruto to Shikamaru except Shikamaru was over a roaring fire. "I told you this guy was sadistic."

Shadow then tossed Shikamaru over to where Naruto, Kiba, Kakashi, Asuma, and Hidan were glued to the ground with Itachi in-front of them.

"Dare 3; Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, and Hidan have to get Tsukuyomied by Itachi." Said Shadow.

They looked all then Itachi in the eyes with his Mangekyo Sharingan active.

-A few minutes later-

They all were un-glued from the spot and were ticked off at bukalay.

"Now for dare 4, and I pity the three that will be tortured now." Said Shadow as he bound Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai to logs. "Go ahead Sakura."

Sakura then proceeded to use Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai as punching bags.

"I seriously don't know what this guy has against Naruto." Said Shadow.

Shadow then unbound Sasuke and placed him and Kakashi in a dome.

"Dare 5, you guys have to see whose Chidori is stronger." Said Logan.

-A few minutes later-

Sasuke was out cold and had Chidori made wounds on him, Shadow then healed him by snapping his fingers.

"That's all from him." Said Shadow as he snapped his fingers and everyone injured was healed. "Now for DarkPaladinmon's dare."

Shadow read the dare and bound anyone who would hurt either him, Shadow, or Naruto due to the dare, A.K.A., Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari. Hinata was next to them.

"Naruto, you have to kiss Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata." Said Shadow.

Naruto then kissed Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata on the lips. Sakura was blushing a bit, so were Ino, Tenten, and Temari. Hinata fainted.

"Well, that's it for dares." Said Shadow.

* * *

**Toonami Tom Fan: *In Tom's voice* Well, there's chap 2, please read, review, and send dares, the last part is to be done via PMs.**


End file.
